Gundam Seed: Will of the Storm
by 117Jorn
Summary: Fem-Kira. In the year C.E 105, Terminal launches the first extra-solar colonization effort to the Espilon Endrani System. However, the colonists will soon find out that they are not along in the galaxy after all, when they find the ruins of Uzushio, and discover the very active village of Konoha, and meet two children named Naruto and Hikari Uzumaki. Kira/O.C


**117Jorn: Hello everyone! And today we have a new and very interesting fanfic for ya'll! Some of you may think a Gundam SEED/Naruto Crossover seems unlikely...well we think not!**

**Patriot-112: This fanfic will be taking elements out of Dragonknightryu's 'Path to Redemption' Gundam SEED fanfic, as well as small bits and pieces from our own SEED fics.**

**117Jorn: So without further Adue,**

**both: Let's begin!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Expanding Horizons **

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**September 29th C.E 105  
**_

_**Epsilon Eridani system**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

The Epsilon Eridani star system…Earth astronomers had known of its existence for centuries. It had long been speculated that it had planets, but it had never been confirmed till the late 20th Century. Even then, all the comparatively primitive technology had managed to find out was that the star system had 1 planet, with a possible second one.

However, upon the dawn of the Cosmic Era, astronomers had confirmed the existence of 7 planets in the system, but it wasn't until later that they discovered that the third planet from the sun was habitable, and set out to colonize it.

A massive object now approached the single blue planet, measuring to be around 2,000 kilometers in length, and 1,000 Kilometers in width. Written along the side were large white letters which read 'TXSRC-01 _Valhalla_'.

Inside the massive mobile station, there were numerous lines of Cryo-Tubes alined in massive rooms, all of them showing to be active and operating. However, one Cryo Tube's lights began to flicker, and in a massive hiss the tube opened.

The figure in the tube remained motionless for a few moments, before he groaned "Ohh...what hit me?" he said, as he pulled himself out. He was a muscle brunette man, appearing to be 24 years of age and had jade colored eyes.

The man, Ryu Hisanaga-Yamato, blinked a bit as he looked around. He then realized that he was finally awake after being put into hibernation sleep for the long journey.

After doing a few quick stretches, Ryu then left towards one of the other Cryo Chambers. Upon entering, he then discovered a woman about 20 years of age with brown hair and amethyst eyes. Ryu smiled upon seeing her "Morning Sweetheart…" he said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Morning to you too." Kira Yamto said accepting the kiss. "So, does this mean we arrived?"

"We have indeed Generals," A voice said as a holographic image of a male figure wearing a military uniform appeared. "We are now in orbit around the habitable Epsilon Eridani planetary system...but...we may have a situation."

The couple's eyes blinked at that.

"What's the matter?" Kira asked, as they proceeded to the command center of the _Valhalla._ "Is there something wrong with the colony? Did one of the Cryo Chambers fail?"

"Nonono, the colony and everyone on it are fine," the A.I, Axle said. "The same can be said about the PLANT Colonies we brought with us, all are still functioning perfectly...the problem, is the planet itself. I sent numerous probes towards the planet to find a suitable location too land for the colonization. Though I found several...I believe the planet already has natives..._Human _natives."

Ryu and Kira's eyes widen at that.

"Say what? Are you serious!?" Ryu said, thinking Axel was pulling his chain, but said A.I. only nodded his head at that.

"I am General Yamato," he said, "And what surprised me is that the culture of one area in particular is reminiscent to that of Asia. More specifically, Japan during its feudal era."

Ryu sighed as they entered the bridge "Well, this sure as hell will complicate things." he said, "I just hope this doesn't turn into something like in Avatar."

Kira rolled her eyes "I doubt it," she said before turning back towards Axel "You said you found some locations we can use to begin colonization?"

"Yes Ma'am," Axel said, "A small island off the cost of one of the mainlands. The Probes I sent show indications of former settlements, however they appeared to have been abandoned for some time. The land is large enough for us to establish a foothold on the planet. We can begin colonization there ASAP."

"Sounds good," Ryu said, "Prep the Prefabricated Bases and get ready to send in the first wave of colonists. Begin the wake-up sequence of everyone in Cryo and tell them to get ready." He then paused for a moment "Also, get my team ready as well, and our Mobile Suits, we'll be going down there first, make sure its safe."

"Yes sir," Axel said, as his image disappeared.

Ryu then sighed "Well, this certainly will be interesting." he said before turning to Kira "You ready to make first contact with an alien race of humans?"

Kira smiled "Of course!" She said, "So who will we bring with us?"

"Hmm..." Ryu thought, "I'll bring Mark, Mu and the Takeo's. Jaden has been begging me to be among the first to step foot onto the planet." he then chuckled "He's gonna loose his mind when I tell him we're also about to make first contact."

Kira giggled as well, "Yeah, just be sure to have a camera ready when you do." she said, "I'll get Valkyrie Team ready as well, I'm not missing out on this."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_The Next Day  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

After waiting for one full day, once again all of the colonists and crew of Valhalla were now away from Cryo Sleep. Ryu and Kira were the ones to tell them they had arrived at the planet with no problems. However they were also the ones who told the colonists that the planet was already, apparently, inhabited by native humans.

This surprised the colonists, as some got excited over the prospect of meeting their 'long distance' cousins.

Ryu then told the colonists, what Axel told him, that the culture that these people lived by was similar to Feudal Japan. That of course got people who were of Japanese descent curious. They then explained that he will be leading a small recon flight to the planet at the area where they would begin colonization before anyone could leave. This was why a single ship and several mobile suits were being launched from the station, and now headed towards the planet.

The ship was a Terminal _Archangel__-_class Battleship, the _'Principality'_. On the bridge of said ship, the bridge were busy as they headed toward the surface. Unlike it's sister ships, the _Principality _was an upgraded version of the _Archangel-_class, able to fly through the atmosphere and back into space with no help from special equipment like Mass Drivers. Making it ideal for such a mission as this.

The captain of the _Principality,_ was a woman wish shoulder length dirty blond colored hair, and amber colored eyes, wearing a tan and black trimmed Terminal uniform. As the _Principality _began its re-entry into the planet's atmosphere, she took a deep breath "I still can't believe we're making first contact so soon..." she said, "Just over 30 years since the last war ended..."

"It had to happen eventually Captain Cardanus." Ryu said, as he entered the bridge. "The galaxy is a big place, we were bound to come across sentient life eventually...though I'm as shocked as anyone that their human."

Captain Rima Cardanus nodded "Yeah, but I guess we should be fortunate this isn't anything like those movies such as Independence Day, or Battle L.A." she said, and Ryu chuckled a bit.

"True," he said, "But its best if we don't underestimate these people...I have a feeling theirs more to them than what the Probes brought back."

The captain nodded as one of the operators spoke up.

"Ma'am, we're about to enter the atmosphere," the operator, a young woman in her early 20's with green dyed hair said, and Rima nodded.

"Notify all hands to brace themselves for re-entry!" she ordered and the Bridge Crew carried out her orders, "And let's hope these people are Coordinator friendly," she said.

Despite Blue Cosmos' decline and LOGOS' annihilation after the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, there were still pockets of anti-Coordinator sentiment among 35 percent of most Naturals in the Earth Sphere, More so in areas formerly belonging to the Atlantic Federation.

"I'll go ahead and tell the others to get ready," Ryu said as he turned to leave "Once we enter atmosphere we'll launch and check out the island."

The captain nodded as Ryu left, to find the rest of his team as the _Principality _descended through the atmosphere.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_Pilot Rec Room  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

"I still can't believe this!" A man who looked to be in his 20's with short spiked black hair and crimson red eyes said, as he put on a black and red normal suit "Not only are we landing on the first habitable planet known to man aside from earth, but we're about to make first contact with a freaking alien race!"

"Jaden, calm down." a woman's voice said with a giggling, coming from a girl with shoulder length crimson red hair, and green eyes wearing a Crimson Red and Black trimmed normal suit. "I'm excited too, but if you don't calm down you'll blow!"

"I know, but its so hard!" Jaden Takeo said, the grin never leaving his face "But just think! Not only are they aliens, but their _humans _like us! And the area we're heading towards has a culture system like Japan's! Maybe these humans are actually related to humans from earth, and are decedents from feudal-era Japan!"

"True, but that brings up the question as to how they got here in the first place," Amy Takeo, Jaden's sister said. Then another voice said "Well, we'll just have to go down there and ask them ourselves." this coming from a man a few years older than they were, with short black hair and green eyes wearing a black and gold flight suit.

"That would be correct Matthew," Ryu said as he walked into the Rec room, already wearing a dark green, black and red trimmed normal suit. "We're beginning re-entry now, I want us all to be on standby and ready to launch once we complete the entry process. Mu, Mark and Kira will meet us in the hanger bay."

"That's good. With you, the Hawk of Endymion, the Samurai of Junius, and the Valkyrie of Heliopolis joining the Recon Mission, we won't have too much trouble," he said and Ryu nodded, "True, but don't get cocky. We don't know the level of the tech these people use. For all we know, they could possibly have Mobile suits as well,"

"I doubt it sir," Jaden said as they made their way towards the hanger. "The Probes reported the nation to be like Feudal Era Japan, and last time I checked Feudal Era Japan from earth didn't have mobile suits."

Ryu shrugged "True, but we still don't know what these people could have." he said. "Its best if we just remain prepared for anything."

Jaden nodded as the group entered the hanger bay. The _Principality,_ like the other Refit _Archangel-_class battleship had their hanger bays increased in size, allowing them to have a total of 12 mobile suits inside rather than just 8. However the _Principality _at the moment only had seven mobile suits inside the hanger bay.

In the center of the hanger, Kira was already in her own white and blue flight suit, along with two other men. One was a man who looked to be in his late 20's with short dirty blond hair, and blue eyes with a scar across his face, while the other was man with shoulder length brown hair that had a single white bane running through it and had ice-blue eyes with a green trim.

"About time you showed up!," The blonde haired man, Mu La Flaga, AKA, the Hawk of Endymion said, as Kira walked up to her husband who was giving the Canandian a mock glare.

"Hey! I'm only two minutes late!" he said, as he wrapped an arm around Kira. "And we haven't been ordered to launch yet, so I'm still on time!"

"As long as your here," Mark Cadillac said with a grin "So, what's the plan?"

"Plane and Simple: We're launching once we enter the atmosphere and scout out the island, make sure its safe enough to allow the civilians to begin colonizing the area." Ryu said. "We're also going to establish a Prefab base as well, just in case. Also, I want to check out these ruins in the area. We might be able to learn a few things about the people here from them."

The others all nodded, and then the intercom sounded off "_Atmospheric Entry complete,_" the voice said, "_Freedom Team, you are cleared for launch._"

"Alright, you know what to do!" Ryu said as he clapped his hands. "Get in your machines, and follow my lead!" The others nodded as they all began towards their machines.

Ryu and Kira approached their own two machines, the TCMS-089 X-Ignited, and the TMSF-X105V Strike Valkyrie. Though they were more commonly known for piloting the Dragon's Redemption and Strike Freedom, Kira and Ryu would opt to pilot the X-Ignited and Strike Valkyrie when in situations that don't require the might of their best Gundam's. Mu himself entered a customized GAT-04 Windam colored orange and white, while Mark entered a Dark Green and red trimmed GOUF Ignited.

Jaden watched as Ryu and Kira entered their machines, and sighed "When am I gonna get a Gundam type..." he pouted, causing Matthew to laugh as he slapped his shoulder. "You'll get yours eventually Jaden!" He said, as he approached a black and gold ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom "Not that I mind, I still love my ZAKU!"

Jaden just sighed again, watching as his sister Amy got into a MVF-11C Murasame "Even she gets a unit that at least looks like a Gundam..." he muttered as he approached his own unit, a customized TMSF-081 Patriot.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Later_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

Shortly afterwards, the seven mobile suits of 'Freedom Squad' launched from the _Principality,_ and approached the 'alien ruins' as their mothership followed close behind. The mobile suits preformed a few fly by's over the ruined city, and Ryu didn't quite like what he saw.

There were certainly signs of a battle erupting in that area, collapsed buildings, structures with holes blown into them, and so on. Whatever kind of battle it was, it sure as hell must have been a big one. But he could also tell that it had happened a long time ago, as much of the surrounding forests have already begun to claim the land.

_'Geezus. I wonder what the hell happened here?' _he thought as they approached a hill overlooking the ruins. The seven mobile suits then landed in the ground as the _Principality _landed right behind them. The pilots then disembarked as the loading ramps opened up.

"One small step for man..." Ryu said jokingly, "One giant leap for mankind."

Kira just rolled her eyes "Alright Niel Armstrong," she said, "So, we gonna check these ruins out or what?"

"Right right," Ryu said, as he signaled the others to move forward into the Ruins, while the _Principality's _crew members disembarked along with vehicles and heavy equipment.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_30 minutes later_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The seven Mobile Suit pilots moved through the ruins all the while being careful of the rubble. "Definitely signs of a battle," Matthew said as they passed by a blown out building. "Judging from the surroundings, I'd say this happened a few hundred years ago."

"Yeah..." Jaden said, "But I keep getting this weird feeling-ACK!" Jaden then fell face-first upon tripping on something. "Ouch...what the hell was-" he turned to see what he tripped over, but his eyes widened upon seeing an old and decayed set of human bones lying admits the debris.

"WHOA SHIT!" He shouted as he back-peddled until his back was up against the wall of another building, taking breathing quickly, "Where the hell did that come from!?"

Matthew got a closer look at the remains all the while covering his nose from the smell that still lingered.

"Hey you guys! What ha-," Ryu said as he came to investigate what happened only to see Matthew kneeling in front of the bones, "Oh, that's why," he said as the others came over trying to find out what all the ruckus was about.

"W-what the..." Kira said, upon seeing the bones.

"Bones...human bones." Matthew said, observing the remains. "I may be no Dr. Bones, but they look like they've been here for a while...looks like a male."

"Uhh...G-Guys..." Amy said, and the others looked up to see Amy looking down a street, finger pointing forward "Look..."

The others turned to follow her gaze, and their eyes widened upon the view "What the...fuck?" Ryu said.

Up ahead, the street was littered in bony remains. Some just lied on the ground, while others appeared to be in combat stances as they held onto weapons like swords and spears.

"Holy shit..." Mu said in horrified shock, "This looks like a massacre took place here,"

Ryu nodded in agreement with him until something caught his eye.

Walking to one of the skeletons he bent down and picked what looked like the remains of a head band with a metal plate on it. Rubbing away the dust on the plate, he could make out what looked like a swirl, or a whirlpool. He then looked up, and noticed a very similar symbol in front of a building.

"I think anyone wearing one of these head bands were the defenders." Ryu speculated, holding up the head band.

"I think so too," Mark said, as he picked up another head band, however this one had the image of two rocks. "I'd say these guys were attackers."

"_General Yamato,_" a voice said on their radios "_This is team Bravo, we think we found something. A large building near the center of the village, sending you the coordinates now._"

"Got e'm." Ryu said, standing up. "We'll be there in five."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Five Minutes later  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

As the coordinates pointed out, the team soon found themselves at a large building near the center of the village. It appeared to be the largest standing structure left, it was also the sight to numerous other bony corpses lying around, which were being taken care of by other members of the scouting team while Ryu and the others entered the building.

They were soon greeted by a man wearing a Terminal uniform "Sir, we believe this building to be the residence of whoever lead the people of this village," he said. "We found numerous scrolls here, all written in Japanese. We have one of our men translating them as we speak."

"Good," Ryu said, "What have we found out about this place so far?"

"Apparently, this whole island is called 'Uzu no Kuni', or 'Land of Whirlpools'." the man answered, "This village was the land's capital, Uzushiogakure, or Village hidden among the whirlpools."

Ryu raised an eyebrow at that, "Why would they call their village that?" he asked to no one in particular, while the soldier shook his head.

"We don't know as of yet, sir," he said and then motioned for them to follow him to a table where weapons like swords, tantos, and if he wasn't seeing things, throwing stars and kunai knives. He also some of those head bands, and noticed a couple of them had three clouds etched onto the plate. "We got these from multiple bodies we've found." he said, "We believe these head bands are some sort of identification system, we think anyone wearing a spiral head band are defenders, while anyone wearing one of these other ones were attackers."

Ryu nodded "I came to that conclusion as well," he said as he picked up one of the swords. "It must have been one hell of a battle here..."

"Dude, actual Ninja Star's!" Jaden said as he observed one of the throwing stars on the table, grinning as he held one. "You think these guys used Ninja's or something like them in their military?"

Kira shrugged "If they have Japanese-like culture, I wouldn't put that past the realm of possibilities Jaden." she said.

"Also, we found this." The officer said, as he handed them a small scrolls. Mark accepted it as he unraveled it, revealing a map. "We compared it through images from Valhalla, and we think this is a map of the continent. From what we translated, they call it the Elemental Nations. There are different lands across the map, the land of fire, the land of water, land of earth, land of winds, and land of thunder along with multiple minor areas."

The others hummed in thought as they looked at the map. They noticed different symbols that coincide with the Nation. They saw the same rock and cloud symbol over the Land of Earth, and the Land of Thunder, while seeing the spiral symbol over a small island off the coast of the Land of Fire. "So...its likely these guys here at Uzushiogakure were fighting with these guys at the lands of earth and lightning." he said.

Kira nodded herself, before she looked at the map again and noticed the leaf and swirl-like design in the middle of the land of fire "What's that place, there?" She asked, pointing on the map. "That image has a similar swirl design."

"Uh, I believe that's Konohagakure, village hidden within the leaves." the officer said, "From what we translated thus far, we believe Uzushio and Konoha are allies, or at least were allies."

"It might be worth checking them out," Ryu commented, "They might have more information on what happened here..." he then shook his head "But we should worry about that later, for now let's get ready for the colonists to begin arriving. I think we should begin by taking care of the bodies, at the very least they deserve proper burials instead of them just lying across the streets."

The others nodded in agreement at that, as Kira looked at the map. Her eyes then narrowed.

"Ryu, let me ask you something. How can a force move through enemy territory undetected just to take out Uzushiogakure?" she said, and Ryu raised and looked at the map, and saw how the Land of Earth was on the other side of the Elemental nations. And inbetween them and Uzushio were several minor nations, and the land of fire. "The land of lighting is one thing since their pretty close, but this land of earth? Unless they wanted to travel the long way around through Lightning, they would have to cross through the land of fire to reach them...not to mention the land of fire is relativity close too Uzu, so they should be within distance to easily aid Uzu, yet why haven't we scene a single head band from their nation?"

Ryu hummed in thought, "Hmm...that is something strange..." he said, "If these guys view tactics similar to our own, they would want the quickest route, rather than waist resources taking the long way around...it certainly deserves some looking into."

Kira looked at her husband, and gave a knowing smirk, "Go undercover?" she asked, and Ryu gave a smirk of his own.

"Go undercover," he said, "Of course, we have to inform the captain of our little mission, but that't won't be too much problem."

"Well, its best if we start preparing," Mu said, "Let's clean up and get ready for the colonists."

Ryu and the others nodded, as they left the building and began preparing for the arrival.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Ten Days Later  
_**

**_Uzushiogakure  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

It has been 10 days since colonization of the planet, which was currently named 'Shinto' for now, and so far the former 'hidden village' was slowing beginning to show signs of prospering. Many buildings had to be torn down due to the fact they were too badly damaged, however some buildings were spared of that fate, and were instead being refurbished to more modern standards.

Also, after collecting the bodies of all who had died in the village, a brief burial service was done in honor of those who fell in the battle, both for the attackers and the defenders. A surprising amount of people actually attended the service.

Now, we find Ryu and Kira inside one of the newly refurbished houses that they were staying in. After getting the go ahead from the Captain, they were to head for the land of fire, and 'investigate' Konoha. Of course they would not be going alone, since their team would be keeping an eye on them from above.

Ryu had just finished putting on his own clothes. In order to blend in better, they decided to use the clothes they found in Uzushio too allow them to disguise themselves better.

He was wearing the chain mail mesh shirt that seemed to be a popular form of defense amongst the shinobi with a black t-shirt over top and a dark green flack vest he had found and wore a pair of dark blue pants that he had taped off at the bottom where he tucked them into a pair of black combat boots, he had a pair of trench knives attached to a belt and a pistol hidden in the vest.

Looking over to his wife he couldn't help but admire her as she dressed herself into a deep violet kimono that matched her eyes, it had a pattern of leaves across it and held closed by a white obi. She was armed with a pair of handguns that had been cleverly hidden in the sleeves in her kimono along with a couple of extra clips.

"Beautiful, and deadly at the same time," Ryu said, "That's what I love about you,"

Kira blushed a bit as she giggled, "Thanks, Ryu-kun," she said, trying out her ancestral language. She's glad that her mother taught her Japanese.

Ryu smiled playfully, "You're welcome, Kira-chan," he said as they gave one another a kiss. "So, you ready to make first contact?"

"As I'll ever be." she said, smiling. "Let's go meet the others."

Ryu nodded as the two then left their house. Upon leaving, they soon found Mark and Mu with their Windam and GOUF standing outside, Kira entered the Windam with Mu, while Ryu entered the GOUF with Mark.

"Alright Mark, take us to Konoha," Ryu said, as he moved behind the seat, while Mark nodded.

"Gotcha," he said as he put his helmet on and closed the visor, "Alright Mu, let's go!"

_"I'm right behind ya!" _the former EA Ace said and the two mobile suits launched into the sky.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Later  
_**

**_Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire)  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

By the time the mobile suits arrived at Hi no Kuni, it was already begun turning dark as the sun was beginning to seat over the horizon. The GOUF and Windam, along with the Takeo's in their own mobile suits were flying in formation towards Konoha.

"By the way, what day is today?" Jaden asked, "I know its Wednesday..."

"_Wednesday, October 10th._" Amy answered, "_Should be around 8:00 PM earth time._"

"Alright, put us down here," Ryu said, "We're about a 30 minute walk to Konoha from here, if the Map's are accurate. We don't want to get too close."

"_Right,_" Mu said, as he and Mark's mobile suits descended towards the ground. Upon landing, they helped Ryu and Kira leave the cockpits as they genitally used their hands to bring them down to the ground.

When he hopped off of the GOUF's hand and onto the ground, Ryu then activated his ear piece communicator "Once you all get back into the air, go into Mirage Colloid." he said, "I doubt they have sensors or Radar, but they might still see you in the open."

_"Got it, we'll be keeping an eye on you."_ Mu said, as their mobile suits took off once again. "_Be careful down there though._" and with that, the five mobile suits activated their Mirage Colloid Stealth Cloaks, and disappeared from visuals.

Ryu sighed as he looked at his watched, before turning to Kira.

"Okay, let's go," he said and Kira nodded as the two headed in the direction of the Konoha.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**30 minutes later**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The couple finally arrived at the gates of Konoha, and Kira couldn't but look in awe at the huge gates.

"Whoa, you think they're compensating for something?" she asked, more to herself, as Ryu shrugged.

"Who knows," he said, "But we'll find out once we get inside,"

"_Is that mount Rushmore?_" Ryu could hear Jaden on the Comm, the two looked up, and they blinked in surprise upon seeing the large mountain side near the back of the village, which had four large faces carved into it.

"Hu...well there's something you don't see every day." Ryu commented.

"_I'll say,_" Mark said on the comm. "_From the looks of things, it seems like theirs some sort of festival going on in the village...I think we picked the perfect time for you guys to show up, security will probably be pretty relaxed._"

"Perfect," Kira said, "Let's go and-"

However, before she could finish her sentence, both she and Ryu felt a massive jolt too their Newtype Senses "What the hell?" Ryu muttered as he placed a hand where his gun was, his eyes looking at the surroundings. "What the hell was that?"

"_I felt it too._" Mu said on the Comm, "_My senses are going haywire..._"

"Ryu...I think I hear something." Kira said, turning and walking towards one of the forests "It sounds like shouting in the distance...I can't tell what their saying...but I...I feel an intense amount of anger and hatred coming from that direction."

"I do too," Ryu said, with narrowed eyes. "But I can feel fear as well...an intense amount of fear coming from one person...or two, I can't tell from here."

"Are we checking it out?" Kira asked, and Ryu nodded "Did you have to ask?" he said, as the two dashed forward.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_In the Forest  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

Two children of six years of age were running as fast as they could through the forests surrounding Konoha. One was a boy with short spiked blond hair and dark blue eyes, and the other was a girl with short ear length red hair and purple eyes. They were both wearing ragged clothes that seemed to barley fit them, but their bodies also sported bruises, and cuts, the girl having blood slowing coming out of her forehead. The boy was leading them, grabbing the hand of the girl as they ran as if their lives depended on it.

"Come on Hikari-Nee-chan!" the boy said, as they continued running.

"Okay Aniki!" Hikari said as she heard the shouts, "They're getting closer!"

Naruto Uzumaki nodded, as he and his twin sister Hikari continued running through the forest. Today was October 10th, their birthday and the day they feared the most. It was the day nearly everyone in the village was either celebrating at the Kyuubi Festival, or chasing after them. It was the seventh year anniversary of the day the Kyuubi attacked the village, where Minato Namikaze died defeating the Kyuubi no Kitsune that attacked their village. Because of this, for reasons neither Naruto or Hikari could explain, the villagers all blamed them for what happened.

"I think they went this way!" A voice that sounded not to far away shouted.

"Let's kill those Demons!" Another shouted, causing a massive uproar as the shouting continued. Hearing this only motivated the two to run even faster, and faster. However they ran so fast, that they didn't notice two figures ahead of them until it was too late as they crashed into one another.

"Ooff!"

"Kira-wha?"

The two children shook their heads from the impact, as they opened their eyes and saw the faces of two people they didn't recognize. They immediately became fearful, thinking they were villagers part of the hunt.

"P-Please, W-we d-didn't do anything!" Hikari sad, "D-Don't please we-"

Kira and Ryu looked at the sight in confusion, shock and horror. Confusion from what they were saying, but shocked and horrified by their appearance, as they were still bleeding at several places on their bodies, along with other wounds.

"W-What happened to you two?" she asked in concern as she carefully approached them, so as not to frighten them. The two children began to shake in fear as they held each other.

"There they are!" shouted an angry voice said, causing Ryu and Kira to look up and saw a mob of people approaching their location, carrying an assortment of weapons such as knives, pitchforks, swords and spears, several carrying torches. All armed like they were about to go after Frankenstein.

Ryu was the first to act, and he took out his pistol in one hand, while drawing a combat knife in the other as he stood between the mob. He then took the gun, and fired one single shot off into the air when they got closer.

BAM!

The sound of the gun going off caused the mob to stop both in shock of the sound of the weapon, and of the person who fired it. "What the fuck is going on here!" Ryu practically roared out.

The mob became intimidated by the man who appeared and stopped them from completing their mission of killing the demons.

"W-We're on a mission to kill the demons," one of them said, pointing at the two children, which resulted in Kira immediately pulling the children close to her, after hearing that, mother-instincts kicking in.

"How could you say that!" She yelled, surprising many, especially Naruto and Hikari. "What could make you think these two children are demons!"

"None of your business outsiders!" another person in the mob shouted, "Once we finish you, we'll finish what the Yondaime started and kill-"

BAM!

The person who spoke suddenly slumped forward, a bullet hole now in his head as he fell to the ground. Ryu let our a feral growl. "The one thing I hate worse that Blue Cosmos, is child abusers." he said in a low and threatening tone.

A majority of the villagers were now horrified by what happened to the man and lost their nerve. One of the villagers immediately spoke up, regaining his nerve.

"What the hell is the matter with all of you!?" he said, "It's just two of them, let's take'em!"

Though the mob cheered, Ryu just maintained a stone cold face as he steadied his aim, as Kira stood up and held her own pistols in her hands. "Mark," he whispered into his comm, "De-cloak, and get ready to drop on my position when I give the signal."

"_What's the signal?_"

"You'll know the signal." he said, as the Mob charged. Ryu then opened fire, shooting single shots, aiming for non-vital areas such as arms and legs, however he 'accidentally' shot a few square into the head. Kira doing the same herself, as she let loose with her own pistols. '_I may hate killing,_' she thought as she fired, '_But I won't stand for this shit!_'

As she thought that, she nailed another villager in the collar bone area making the prick fly back against three other villagers.

Naruto and Hikari meanwhile were on the ground behind them, both watching in both fear and awe as the two took down the villagers who attacked them one by one with their strange weapons. But what truly shocked them was the simple fact that they were actually _helping _them.

'_Why are they helping us?_' Naruto thought, as they continued to watch.

As Ryu and Kira continued fighting, one Villager got close with a knife, and tried to stab Ryu, however he quickly found Ryu's blade imbedded into his skull as he fired another shot from his gun, killing another attacker. '_Gonna run out of ammo soon,_' he thought as he kicked the body away, and reached into his pocket pulling out a grenade "Kira! Cover the kids!" he shouted as he pulled the pin, and tossed it forward. Kira instantly moved to shield the children from the explosion as the Grenade hit a villager square into the head.

"What the fu-"

BOOM!

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile  
**_

_**Elsewhere in the forest  
**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

A group of ANBU black ops being lead by an elderly man clad in samurai-style armor continued dashing through the forest, hopping from one tree to the next.

'_Naruto-Kun, Hikari-chan, please be safe._' The Third Hokage, Hizuren Sarutobi thought as he continued to find the two children in question. He knew every October 10th the village would try to kill the two for what they contained. This year was no different, as the villagers who were not partying at the festival would attempt to hunt down and kill those two.

This year however, the village started a bit early. However the ANBU guards he had given them had managed to hold them off for the two to escape. But now he had to find them somewhere in the village, before the mobs found them first.

He took a quick glance at the ANBU behind him, more specifically the purple haired woman wearing a Cat mask.

Neko, or aka, Yugao Uzuki, was a student of the children's late mother, Kushina Uzumaki. The young woman saw the Uzumaki twins as her own siblings, and swore to protect the two with her life. She was not the only, as a Jonin in the group, Hayate Gekkō, Yugao's lover and another student of Kushina, who swore to keep the twins safe no matter what.

'_Otōto, Imōto, please be safe..._' she thought to herself.

However at that moment, there was a loud explosion in the distance, causing the group to stop in their tracks. "What was that?" Hizuren shouted.

"Hokage-sama, is sounded like it came from that direction!" Hayate said, as he pointed forwards, where shortly after a small column of smoke appeared.

The Hokage nodded "Let's check it out." he said, as the group dashed forward.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_With the others  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

Mu, Mark and the Takeo's watched as Ryu and Kira defended the two children, while fighting off the mobs of villagers attacking them "Wow, those people really want those kids dead..." Jaden said, "It makes them look all the more stupid."

"_Yeah,_" Matthew said, just as he watched Ryu throw a grenade, which hit another man in the head as Ryu and Kira covered the kids from the resulting explosion.

"_Was that the signal?_" Amy asked, and Mark grinned.

"Damn right it was," he said. "I'm heading down, the rest of you, stay here." With that, Mark's GOUF began its decent, preparing to deactivate its cloak.

Back on the ground, Kira and Ryu looked up from the destruction, as the bodies of civilians littered the area. However, there were more where that came from, and Ryu and Kira were running low on ammo.

"Give up!" One of the villagers shouted. "You can't keep this up forever!"

Ryu chuckled a bit as he stood up to his full height, "I know that," he said, surprising the villagers, "I know we can't take you on alone...that's why I have...back up."

**(Begin Playing: 'The Eagle Swoops down' from MS Igloo 2: The Gravity Front)**

Before any of the villagers could say anything, that was when a massive shadow loomed over them, and everyone looked up as a massive figure appeared in the skies, and landed behind Kira, Ryu and the children, the impact causing dust to fly and several villagers to fall to their butts.

As the dust settled, the villagers all looked up, and saw to their horror only what could be described as a green and red demon, hunched over the four figures. Then it began to stand up, until it loomed over them at a shocking 20 meters. Then, its cyclops-like eye flashed crimson red, and glared at them, seemingly into their souls.

Ryu was giving the mob a feral smirk as he saw the fear on their faces, "If I were you, Assholes," he said, "I'd start runnin',"

And that was what they did not needing to be told twice as they dropped their weapons and turned tail, screaming like little girls. Ryu just laughed as he saw this "That's right, RUN!" he shouted, as he continued to laugh.

Naruto and Hikari meanwhile looked up at the machine with fear in their eyes, Kira saw this and put hands on their shoulders "Don't worry, he won't hurt you." he said, "He's a friend of ours."

"R-Really?" Hikari asked, still trembling slightly.

"_Yeah, really._" Mark said on the loud speaker, causing the twins to jump in surprise. "_Don't worry, I ain't hurting ya._" the GOUF's hand then waved down towards them.

"By the way, what are your names?" Kira asked the two.

"I-I'm Naruto," Naruto said, "Naurto Uzumaki, this is my sister Hikari."

Kira smiled "Its nice to meet you Naruto-kun, Hikari-chan." she said, "My name's Kira Yamato," she then pointed at Ryu "And that's my husband, Ryu."

"H-Hello." Hikari said, before looking back at the machine "But...who's that?"

"Well, that's a GOUF Ignited," Kira said, "But the pilot's name is Mark Cadillac," both the children gave her confused expressions. "We'll explain later," she said. "But do you know why those people were chasing you?"

"W-We don't know," Naruto said, "T-They chase us all the time...ever since the Orphanage lady kicked us out when we were four...they just keep calling us names...really mean names."

Kira, seeing how the siblings began to tear up a bit, did the only thing she could think of.

She embraced the two in a motherly hug. This act caused both children to tense upon the embrace, "I'm so sorry...no one should have to go through anything like this." she said.

Her words caught them by surprise, however, the combination of the fact she cared, and the warmness of the embrace, the two children began to loosen up and accepted it.

"Is the entire village like this?" Ryu asked, and the twins shook their heads. "No...a lot try to hurt us, but most just ignore us or glare at us..." Naruto said, "But Hokage Jiji does what he can to take care of us! So do O'nee-chan and Nii-san."

"And who's this 'Hokage Jiji'?" Kira asked. However then a new voice said "That would be me."

The group all darted around, and faced Hizuren Sarutobi, who was with a group of men and women wearing black outfits, each wearing a different designed masks.

One of them, that Kira and Ryu could tell was a woman, due to her hair and figure began to walk forward, along with a sickly looking young man wearing what looked a blue military uniform with a green flak vest.

Naruto and Hikari immediately recognized these two. "O'NII-SAN/O'NEE-CHAN!" they cried out as they dashed from Kira towards the two, as they clashed into the two, Hikari heading for the man, and Naruto heading towards the woman.

The purple haired woman quickly embraced the boy "Naruto, thank kami you two are alive..." they could hear her say. Both the old man, and the two Coordinators smiled at the sight, before the Hokage turned back towards them.

"Though I'm glad that you saved the two, I would like too know who are you, and why are you here," he asked before glancing up and the mobile suit "And what in Kami's name is _that?_"

Ryu and Kira knew what he was talking about, and rubbed the back of their heads as they gave sheepish smiles. It was Kira who spoke the question.

"Uhh, do you know someplace where we can talk in private?" she asked. "Besides, this place is a bit...corpsey."

The Hokage and the ANBU looked around at the civilian bodies surrounding the ground. "Yes I can see that," he said, "I know just the place, please follow me."

Ryu and Kira nodded as Ryu turned towards the GOUF "Mark!" He called out, "Recloak and get back into the air! We'll contact you once we're done here."

"_Got it!_" Mark said, as the GOUF began to rise into the air, and to the surprise of the Shinobi, the entire machine began to disappear into thin air.

"Well, shall we get going?" Ryu asked and Hiruzen shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Yes, follow me please," he said and the group headed back to the Hokage Tower with Ryu and Kira in tow.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Later  
_**

**_Hokage Tower  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

A few minutes later, Kira and Ryu found themselves in the Hokage Tower office, along with Hizuren, Yugao, Hayate, and the children, who were on a chair sleeping soundly. The Hokage was sitting in his chair at the desk, as he looked at the two individuals in front of him "Again, I thank you for saving Naruto and Hikari," he said, "But I must ask who exactly are you, and why are you here?"

The two looked at each, as if in a silent conversation. The two then nodded and turned back to the old Kage. "You might want to make yourself comfortable sir, because this is a _long _story." Ryu said, as he took a deep breath. "Simply put...we're not from around the elemental nations."

"That would be an understatement," Kira said, "We're not even from the same planet!"

The Hokage, as well as the ANBU and Jonin rose their eyebrows at this "Excuse me?" The Hokage asked, making sure he heard right.

"Its true, we're not from your planet," Ryu said. "We're from a planet called earth, some 10.5 Light years away from this planet."

The three occupants of the room looked at the two almost as if they were crazy, however the Hokage's eyes narrowed ever slightly "It sounds crazy, but I believe you." he said, surprising the others. "I'm very good at telling when someone is lying...and your speaking the truth...but why are you here?"

"Colonization," Kira answered, surprising the Shinobi. "Humans from our planet are just beginning to expand past our own solar system, and we discovered your planet a few months ago. We set out on a journey here to begin colonizing the planet...but we didn't expect there to be an already native human population here."

"You can imagine our surprise," Ryu said with a chuckle, "So, we decided to begin settling down at a small island off the coast of the mainland, where we found ruins of some old village...from what we uncovered, it was from a village called Uzushiogakure, does that name mean anything too you?"

They saw the old man winced at that. Clearly it was a touchy subject for Him.

"We know that you and your village use to be close allies with Uzushio. But from what we found of the remains that were pratically all over the place, they're are no headbands from your village. And we looked at the map of the Elemental Nations, we saw while you couldn't have stopped Kumo, you could've stopped Iwa," Kira said, and her eyes narrowed a bit, "So mind telling us why you didn't help your allies?"

"It was a surprise attack," Yugao answered for them, "Kushina-Sensei told me and my team Iwa and Kumo attacked the village during the last Shinobi world war. To be truthful, we're still trying to find out how Iwa Shinobi got to Uzushio without us knowing, even though most think they traveled through Kumo...no one is really sure, the attack caught everyone by surprise, and it hit Kushina-Sensei the most."

"Was Kushina from Uzushio?" Kira asked, and Yugao nodded "Yes," she said. "She was the heir to the Uzumaki Clan, the most prominent clan in Uzu no Kuni."

"Uzumaki?" Ryu asked with a risen eyebrow as he looked at the two kids "Are those kids..."

Hizuren sighed "Yes, Kushina was their mother," he said. "She and their Father died in the Kyuubi attack seven years ago today... they both had a fair share of enemies, so we've been doing what we can to keep them safe."

"Seems to me like your doing a lousy job," Ryu growled "If we hadn't shown up, those villagers probably would have killed them! What the fuck's up with that anyways?"

"How could anyone treat children like that?" Kira asked, looking at the two children in question "Their only six years old, what could they have done to cause so many to hate them!"

Hizuren looked at Kira and Ryu, before glancing back at the children before sighing "What I am about to tell you...you must refrain yourselves from telling to many others." he said, and the two nodded. "Seven Years ago, when Naruto and Hikari were born, the village was attacked by the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine Tailed Fox Demon."

"Demons?" Ryu asked, both he and Kira giving him an incredulous look. "Your kidding, right? An actual Demon?"

The Hokage blinked in confusion, "Don't you have demons on your old home world?" he asked.

"Just things that are the stuff of myths and legends," Kira said, "So far Scientists haven't been able to prove they exist, the only Demons we know are from different religions like Christianity, and Islam, or in fictional writings."

"Well, Demons do exist here." Hayate said, "The Kyuubi is among the most powerful, its one of the nine Bijuu, or tailed beasts. In fact it is the most powerful of them. The Bijuu are chakra made flesh, so far as we know anyway..."

"The Kyuubi attacked the village without warning," The hokage continued "Our Shinobi did what we could to hold it off, but the Kyuubi brought much destruction to the village, and hundreds of people were killed. The battle came to an end when my successor, Minato Namikaze, entered the battle. It was thanks to him that we managed to defeat the Kyuubi at the cost of his own life."

"Defeated...but not killed I assume?" Ryu asked, and Hizuren nodded. "Yes," he said, "The Kyuubi was an all powerful demon, and as powerful as Minato-kun was, even he could not kill it...so he did the one thing he could...he sealed it."

"Sealed it?" Kira asked, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm guessing your people don't use Chakra as well?" Yugao asked, causing the two to look at her "Here in the Elemental Nations, we can access a special energy in our bodies called Chakra, it allows us to do many feats such as using Jutsu's, move faster, and many other feats." She then demonstrated as she formed a hand-sign "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu.**" she said, and in a puff of smoke, the eyes of Kira and Ryu widened in shock upon seeing _two _Yugao's now standing there.

"Holy shit!" Ryu said, "Now _that _is something you don't see everyday!"

"Chakra is what Shinobi such as ourselves for our power," Hizuren explained, "It is a combination of spiritual and physical energies within the body. The three primary arts of Chakra are Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. Fūinjutsu is the art of sealing Chakra into something or someone."

Upon hearing that, the two slowly began to put the pieces together as they looked at the children again "He...he sealed a...a demon into those kids?" Kira asked, with wide eyes.

"Yes," Hizuren said, with a sigh "It was the only way to save the village, so he sealed the Kyuubi's spirit and power between the two evenly. They both have the Kyuubi's Chakra and Spirit sealed into each of them, they share their burden together."

"So...the villagers hate those kids because they think they _are _the Kyuubi?" Ryu speculated, and Hizuren nodded "Yes, despite my attempts to sway them otherwise." he said, "Only a handful of people can actually see those children are just the containers, not the contained."

"Minato-Sensei's last wishes were for the two to be scene as hero's, for containing the beast." Yugao said, with narrowed eyes "But the village just...they practically spat on his last wish, and have been trying to kill them ever since they were born..."

The two Gundam pilots could only give horrified looks at that. The people of this village are just like, or maybe even worse than, Blue Cosmos.

"They just threw away their_ hero's _last wish, and saw these two children as the demon itself?" Ryu said as he clenched his fist while the old man nodded in regret.

"Yes," he said. "When he died, I retook the position as Hokage, and I passed a law which forbade the civilians from speaking about this to their children, allowing the children to believe that the Kyuubi was dead. I had hoped this would help the two gain at least some friends...but it hasn't exactly worked as I had hoped."

Ryu let out a light growl, however a photo caught his eyes, as he looked towards the wall and saw two people on it, a woman with long red hair and purple eyes, and a man with blond hair and blue eyes. Standing with them were several others with them, three of which he recognized as Hayate, Yugao, and Hizuren, but the other five he didn't know "The man in that photo...is that this Minato Namikaze person?" he asked, and Hizuren nodded.

"Yes," he said, "The others in the photo are his Sensei Jiraya of the Sannin, along with Kushina's Sensei Tsunade. Their with their respective teams."

Ryu looked at the photo, or more specifically at Minato and Kushina, he then looked at Naruto and Hikari, then back at the photo. "Wait a second here..." he whispered, before it clicked in his mind. "Naruto and Hikari...their Kushina and Minato's child, aren't they?"

Hizuren, as well as the two other shinobi looked at him in surprise "H-How did you...?" Yugao asked, and Ryu chuckled.

"They look like carbon copies of their parents," he said, "When you take away the whisker Marks of course..." he then shook his head "The villagers praise the father, but condemn the children...poor arrogant fools."

"Do Naruto and Hikari know?" Kira asked, but unfortunately Hizuren shook his head "I wish I could tell them," he said truthfully, "But both Minato and Kushina had many enemies from the last Shinobi World War, more specifically in Iwa, since Minato single-handedly defeated an army of Shinobi on his own. Their among the few Shinobi in existence who have 'Flee on sight' orders in the Bingo Books. I have to keep their heritage hidden, or risk Iwa trying to get revenge on their defeat in the last war."

Ryu let out a low whistle "Damn, I would have loved to meet e'm." he said, "Sure as hell could of used their helps in the Bloody Valentine Wars."

"The Bloody what now?" Hayate asked, in confusion.

"The Bloody Valentine Wars," Kira explained, "They were two massive wars both me and Ryu fought in over 30 years ago, they were wars fought between the Earth Alliance, and the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty, of ZAFT for short."

Deciding it was only fair to explain some of their own history, Ryu took up where Kira left off "The first Bloody Valentine war started in C.E 70, roughly 35 years ago," he began, "It started when the E.A launched nuclear weapons at a ZAFT civilian space colony, Junius 7, killing 243,721 people."

The three shinobi looked shocked, both at the fact that there was a weapon that could kill so many people at once, and that a government would be willing to use it on civilians. "W-Why would they attack civilians?" Yugao asked, shocked.

Ryu sighed as he looked at Kira "Because, back then, the Earth Forces were highly anti-coordinator." he said.

"In the early Cosmic Era," Kira began, "A man named George Glen revealed that he was not born through Natural Birth, and that his genes were modified artificially before his birth. This made him the world's first Coordinator, a person who's body surpasses that of an unaltered humans in every aspect, such as strength, intelligence, and creativity."

She then sighed, "The results of this revealance were...mixed," she said.

"At first it was prohibited for everyone to turn their children into Coordinators," Ryu said, but then shook his head, "But that didn't stop any rich people from doing exactly that. Another result is a Group named Blue Cosmos, who was mainly fighting for the protection of the Enviroment, became over-religious, and extremely opposed to the making of Coordinators, wanting them to be exterminated for the 'Preservation of their blue and pure world'."

"This didn't help things," Kira said, "As Coordinators began moving into the PLANT Colonies, one of the few safe havens for Coordinators. This only proved to further isolate Coordinators, from 'Naturals', humans born naturally with no modifications. Many Coordinators began believing they were meant to be humanity evolution."

"When ZAFT declared independence from the E.A, that was what triggered a series of events that would begin the first bloody valentine war." Ryu said. "When the war broke out, most believed the E.A would win in short order, due too their superior numbers and training. However, ZAFT managed to prove them wrong, as they developed a weapon that evened the playing field: Mobile Suits."

"Mobile Suits?" Yugao asked, with a risen eyebrow.

"That big machine you saw with us," Ryu explained, "That was a Mobile Suit, they are large mecha piloted by humans. The Mobile Suits deployed by ZAFT allowed them to fight the E.A despite them having a numerical advantage. It wasn't until the E.A developed their own mobile suits that the playing field was evened out."

"Then a cease-fire was called for after the second battle of Jachin Due," Kira continued, "It was called for because the war was beginning to get out of control, with ZAFT Radicals building the GENESIS Super-Weapon which could have sterilized the earth of all life, and the E.A were dangerously close too firing a wave a Nuclear Missiles at the PLANT's and killed ten times more people than they did during the Bloody Valentine Tragedy that started the war."

The three Shinobi were horrified by the scale of madness that the two sides harbored just to wipe each other out.

"That's...That's lunacy!" Yugao said, and Kira nodded.

"Yes, but that was just the first half of the act. The peace lasted only a measly two years until the war re-started," She said, "It started after the E.A special forces group called 'Phantom Pain' stole several prototype ZAFT mobile suits, and a group of ZAFT Racialists attempted to crash the remains of Junius 7 into the earth, and kill everything living there. Though it was stopped, fragments from the colony still crashed into the earth, and caused millions of people to die. All of this started the Second Bloody Valentine War."

"That war came to an end when the Industrial organization LOGOS, who instigated both of the war's from behind the scenes, was destroyed, and when ZAFT Chairman Guilbert Durandell was killed during the battle of Messiah Station after he attempted to enforce the 'Destiny Plan' onto humanity." Ryu said, with a tired sigh. "If I were to guess it, I would say, including both military and civilians, over 45 million people died in both wars in a span of 4 years."

Hiruzen and the two ninja were both shocked, and horrified at the amount of lives needlessly sacrificed. All over the concept of genes.

"That is just...I don't know any word to say to that," Hayate said, "It's worse than all the Shinobi World Wars combined,"

"Yeah," Kira said, before shaking her head "But that was all in the past, its been over 30 years since the wars ended, and most people have come to terms between Naturals and Coordinators. And Terminal, the organization both me and Ryu work for, have been doing everything in our power to maintain that peace."

"Wait, 30 years?" Yugao asked, with a risen eyebrow "But...you both look like your in your twenties!"

Ryu just grinned "That would be the wonders of Modern Science at work," he said, "Not long after the wars ended, a technology called Nano-technology was created, when injected into the bloodstream of a human, the Nanomachines in the body continue to rejuvenate our bodies, and halt all aging when we reach our twenties. And since the Nano's also kill harmful germs, its _very _hard for humans to get sick now. Not to mention they increase our healing factor as well."

Once again, for what felt like the tenth time in one day, the three ninja looked at them in shock "Amazing..." Yugao whispered.

Sarutobi was about to make a comment until a knock on the door interrupted them.

Deactivating the security seals Sarutobi then ordered who was on the other side of the door to come in, and in came a Chuunin as he kneeled to one knee.

"Hokage-sama, the Councils have assembled and have asked for your presence concerning the incident with the Uzumaki Twins, and the Civilian Council are demanding the individuals who protected her to be present as well," the young man reported, and Sarutobi gave a tired sigh, knowing that the council will find out sooner or later. Ryu and Kira both gave a scowl, both having the same thought that the Civilian Council was being rather too pushy.

"Tell them I'll be there soon," Hiruzen said and the Chuunin left, "I swear, they are gonna be the death of me and those two," he groaned out as he gave a sad look to the sleeping children.

"How can you stand them?" Ryu said, "If your the leader of the village, shouldn't you have control of them?"

"The Civilian Council runs deep, and most of the villagers look up to them...for some reason." Yugao said, and Kira and Ryu rolled their eyes.

"They _should _be looking up to the Hokage here," Kira said, "He's the leader, he's the one who commands the military, and he's the one making sure their not overrun. I may like Democracy and all that, but sometimes you just need to put your foot down when people are in danger!"

Hizuren listened to Kira's words, and a small grin etched his way onto his face, "You know what...I think your right Kira-san," he said, causing the others to blink as he stood up looking at the two. "Will you two come with me, please?"

"Eh, why not?" Ryu said with a shrug before he narrowed his eyes "I'd like to meet this so-called 'Honorable Civilian Council', and teach them a piece of my mind!"

"Same here," Kira said, and Sarutobi nodded as he then turned to Yuugao and Hayate, "Watch over them while I go deal with the council," And the two nodded as Sarutobi looked at the children,"It's time I did what I should have done from the beginning."

Ryu grinned a bit upon hearing that as he and Kira fell into step behind the man. "So, anything we should be aware of about these guys?" he asked.

"Just that most of the civilians despise the twins along with the head of the Uchiha clan," Sarutobi muttered "Then there's a warhawk named Danzo, he runs a 'secret' ANBU program known as ROOT that should have been shut down, I just don't have enough proof that he is still running it. The shinobi clans are mostly in support of the twins with the exception of the Uchiha, or those who prefer to stay neutral in the matter. The civilians will probably try and get you executed and the such like, but be ready, they may attack because of what I am about to do."

Kira just chuckled "Don't worry, I think we can handle ourselves." she said, as they followed the man to the Council chambers.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile **_

_**in the Council Chambers**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

In the chamber that contained the entirety of the Konoha Council, both civilian and Shinobi Clan Heads, the civilians were murmuring to themselves about how the plan to finally rid Konoha of the supposed 'Demon-brat' failed with the deaths of over half of the mob by the hands of two strangers who possessed strange weapons, while the survivors were sent to Ibiki to be interrogated.

The Shinobi Clan Heads on the other hand, with the exception of the Uchiha Clan Head, were grateful that someone came and saved the twins. Fugaku Uchiha however, was not happy one bit. His plan to finally be rid of Minato's legacy and erase the Uzumaki Clan's existence from history is hitting snags. He managed to convince the village historian, who hated erase all records of the Uzumaki as the third founding clan of Konoha, while also having his clansmen who use their sharingan influenced genjutsu to erase the knowledge the minds of several ninja and academy teachers of any knowledge of the Uzumaki.

This helped out preventing anyone from linking the Uzumaki Clan with Konoha and Minato, as far as anyone in the village was concerned, the Uzumaki Clan never existed. The only people who know the truth are the few 'friends' of those two 'demon brats' **(117Jorn:*Rolls Eyes while writing*).** Yet despite this, the two still lived, thanks to the efforts of their friends and allies, said friends and allies were among the few who knew their heritage.

_'Even in death he is always thwarting me.'_He thought angrily suppressing a snarl.

Everyone looked up as they heard the door open and saw Sarutobi walk calmly into the room followed by the three strangers "About time Saru-" One of the civilians began only to receive a backhand from Sarutobi as he passed by.

"That's _Hokage-Sama _to you, scum!" he growled, in full 'God of Shinobi' Mode shocking everyone in the room "I've am sick and tired of your bull shit, and my patients with you has ended. I will no longer tolerate any disrespect to myself, understood?"

Fugaku, the Elders, and Danzo were all suprised, and disturbed by this change in Sarutobi. They saw the look in his eyes and saw the fire of a grizzled, hardened, veteran shinobi that saw many battles.

'_This is not good,' _was the collective thought of the four.

However, this thought was not shared with the rest of the Shinobi Council, as the others minus Fugaku grinned '_He's back!_' was the collective thoughts of the council, '_Their in trouble now!_' even on the civilian side, there was one civilian, a man who looked to be in his 30's with short reddish brown hair and hazel colored eyes, who grinned a bit at this.

'_About time Hokage-Sama,_' the Civilian thought, as Sarutobi sat down and steepled his fingers in front of his face, with Ryu and Kira on either of his flanks.

"Now, let's get this started," he said with an edge making the majority of the civilian council shiver, "Why have you called this meeting? And it better be important,"

"Nearly three dozen civilians were killed Saru-_Hokage-Sama,_" One of the civilians said, correcting himself after the sharp gaze shot his way by the Fire Shadow. "And those two people next to you killed them-"

"Those civilians would have been executed anyways, for attacking two minors indiscriminately." Hizuren said, with narrowed eyes "As I said, my patients is at an end, and any further attempts to harm either Naruto or Hikari will no longer result in just a simple trip to Ibiki, but will be publicly executed."

Ryu let out a low chuckle "Normally I wouldn't agree to that, but those fuckers earned it." he said, as Kira nodded.

"Watch your tone, Outsider-!" shouted a fat Civilian, only to silenced, by the Hokage's Killing Intent.

"If I were you _civilian, _I'd shut up," Hiruzen growled out. "These 'Outsiders' as you call them, are from an organization from outside of the Elemental Nations, and quite possibly has power far surpassing all of the elemental nations combined, and could very easily become either our allies or our enemies."

This got the civilians scared, while the Shinobi Council rose their eyebrows in interest.

"Are you serious Hokage-sama?," Tsume Inuzuka asked, clearly curious by what the Third Hokage said.

"That I am, Tsume-chan," Hiruzen said to the Matriarch of the Inuzuka, "And if it wasn't for them, the Uzumaki children would've been murdered this night."

"Then I like them already!" Said a woman with dark brown hair shoulder blade length hair in a high pony-tail, and yellow eyes while grinning. "Anyone who helps Naruto-Kun and Hikari-Chan without a second thought is a friend of mine and the pack!"

Kira smiled a bit "Thank you miss...?" she asked, and the woman answered "Shiori," she said, "Shiori Okamikaze, Matriarch of the Okamikaze Clan, and again, thank you for keeping the twins safe."

The two Gundam pilots nodded, "It was our pleasure," Ryu said, "I've seen enough bullshit back in my homeland, and I'll be damned if I have to see it here,"

"And, where exactly is your homeland, if you don't mind me asking Mr...?" Asked Hiashi Hyuga, respectfully.

"Yamato, Ryu Yamato." Ryu answered, before pointing at Kira "And this is my wife, Kira. As for you question, both me and Kira are from the Orb Union, however we work for the Private Military Corporation Terminal, a privately armed force who's mission is to prevent wars before they begin."

The others were surprised such a group existed, as Danzo's one eye narrowed at that.

"And what exactly _is_ this Terminal?" the Warhawk said, and the two Coordinators felt a bit uneased by the aura surrounding the elder. '_Bastard reminds me of Dibril_' Ryu thought, before answering. "Like I said, its a Privately armed force founded on the idea of ending wars before they have a chance to escalate into anything worse," he said, "The last two war's me and Kira fought in cost the lives of millions of people, far more than you've lost in all your Shinobi Wars combined. Terminal was created to prevent such wars from happening ever again."

"And when were these wars?" Inoichi said, and Ryu answered him.

"About 30 years ago," he said, causing everyone's eyes, except for Hiruzen's, to widen.

"B-But, you still look so young!" Said Choza as he looked at how young they looked. Kira and Ryu just smirked.

"Well, we reason we look like that is because of the wonders of medical science," the female Ultimate Coordinator said. "We have microscopic machines in our bodies called 'Nano-Machines', which prevent our bodies from aging beyond our 20's, and also help fight off diseases and infection. Heck, give the Nano's enough time, and they can actually _reverse _aging, but that takes a while. We may not look it, but me and Ryu are actually in our 50's."

Upon that decleration, everyone in the Council Room looked at them in shock and surprise, even Hizuren "You didn't say anything about those Nano Machines being able to _reverse _aging..." he said, and Ryu just chuckled "Ya didn't ask." he said, causing several sweat-drops.

"Just how advance is your technology?" Shikaku Nara asked incredulously.

"Let's just it's more advanced than yours by about say...100 years," Ryu said, which caused people's jaw to go slack-jawed.

"Y-You're kidding?" Tsume said, her eyes wide. Kira giggled a bit "100 years at least," she said. "But, that's mostly because unlike you, we had to make up for the fact we haven't even heard of Chakra until we discovered the Elemental Nations about two weeks ago."

"We came upon an island off the coast of the Land of Fire, called Land of Whirpools," Fugaku's eyes, as well as the eyes of the Elders and Danzo, widened in alarm at that, "We read through the documents we found at the ruins of the ninja village of Uzushio, and we discovered the village's close ties with yours, as well the close relationship between two of your founding clans-,"

"DON'T YOU SAY A WORD!" Everyone turned to Fugaku who had a look of alarmed anger on his face. "The Land of Fire had NOTHING To do with that village of Uzushio!"

"Really now?" Ryu said with a risen eyebrow, "Because from what I could read, the _Uzumaki Clan _seemed to have a very strong alliance with the Senju Clan," he then reached into his pocket and pulled out an Uzushio head band "And the head bands used by the Uzushio Shinobi look rather similar too your Konoha Shinobi, having similar swirl patterns...I doubt that's just a coincidence."

Fugaku was seething, and Kira saw that he was hiding something.

"If we ever had anything to do with that 3rd rate village it would've been in the village records!," the Uchiha Clan Head said, clearly hoping the subject was dropped.

"That is unless someone went in and removed said records," Ryu said, with narrowed eyes, as he looked at Hizuren. "Hokage-Sama, was Uzushio an ally to Konoha."

Hizuren could see where they were going with this, and grinned a bit "Yes, in fact the Uzumaki Clan were distant relatives to the Senju Clan," Hizuren said, shocking everyone save a bare few while Fugaku seethed "As a matter of fact, Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage of Konoha, had a wife by the name of Mito Uzumaki."

Fugaku glared at the old Kage, "Shut it you old fool! I worked too hard to-!" he said but caught himself mid-sentence, not wanting to reveal his plans. Ryu on the other hand, caught it, and his eyes hardened.

"What the hell are you hiding?" he demanded suspiciously.

"Nothing." Fugaku sneered, "Nothing at all."

"Bullshit, your hiding something," Ryu said, "And you'd best tell us...NOW!"

"Never!" The Uchiha shouted, as he prepared to get up and attack. However, Hizuren acted first "ANBU! Arrest Fugaku Uchiha!" he shouted, and instantly five ANBU Black Ops appeared around Fugaku.

He just growled "You can't do this Hizuren!" he shouted, but Hizuren just glared back.

"I can, and I will." he said, "This is _my _village, not yours."

He then signaled the ANBU to take him away.

"Damn you Sarutobi! Damn you, Minato, and his bitch of a wife!" he yelled, "If anyone deserved to be Hokage, it should've been me! Not him! And that stupid tomato faced, tomboy bitch should've stayed at Uzushio where she belonged! That's why I erased every record on the Uzumaki Clan being the third founding clan of Konoha-" He then realized what he had just said and shut up, but it was too late.

Hizuren began letting out a wave of Killing Intent "You...did...**what?**" he demanded, while everyone else, except Kira, Ryu, the Elders and Danzo, were shocked at that confession.

Fugaku just glared at the Hokage, "Yes. I had the Village Historian erase everything there is about that pathetic clan! As well as anyone that knew Kushina Uzumaki!" He confessed, making Sarutobi and Shiori angrier, "I even had my clansmen use their Sharingan to cast a genjutsu to make everyone that knew of that bitch and her clan forget about them!"

"The more this guy talks, the more I hate him..." Kira growled out, and Ryu could only nod.

"ANBU...take him to Ibiki...and tell him to show no Mercy." Hizuren said, as Fugake's eyes widened as the ANBU continued to drag him away.

"THIS ISN'T OVER HIZUREN!" He shouted, "I'LL GET YOU! I SWEAR IT!" And with that, he was dragged out of the council room.

"About time ya took care of him Hokage-Sama," The Hazel-eyed civilian said with a grin, causing the other civilian council members to glare at him, but he simply ignored them.

"Well, better late than never Yakumoto-san," Hizuren said, as he took a deep breath as he turned to Inochi "Inochi, once the meeting is over, I need you to get a team together to begin taking care of that Genjutsu Fugaku mentioned."

Inoichi nodded and Hiruzen then turned to Shiori.

"Shiori, I want you to gather a squad of your Okamikage, and arrest that Historian," he said and Shiori smiled.

"It will be my pleasure," she said. "Never liked that guy to begin with."

Sarutobi nodded before turning to the gathered council "Is there any other matters the council wishes to bring to my attention?" He asked aloud and received head shakes and denials "Then this meeting is dismissed, Hirano-san, Inochi-san, Shikaku-san, Choza-san, Tsume-san, Shiori-san and Hiashi-san, please remain, there is a matter I would like to discuss with you privately."

The Civilian Councilors minus Hirano Yakumoto grumbled as they left the council chamber. When the old Hokage was sure the others were gone he turned toward the only people he could trust nowadays.

"Alright, now the reason I asked for you to stay is because Kira-san and Ryu-san need to explain more about where their from." he said, confusing the others.

"What do you mean?" Hiashi asked, "Their from a nation outside of the Elemental Nations, right?"

"Yes," Ryu said, "But we sorta left out some important information...specifically, we didn't include that the Orb Union, as well as Terminal, are from completely different planets."

The others blinked at that, clearly confused until Hiruzen coughed to get their attention.

"What he meant to say, is that they are from outer space," he clarified, and the eyes of everyone in the council room widened.

"NANI?!" They all shouted in unison. Kira and Ryu sighed, and they began to explain to them what they had told the Hokage a few minutes ago.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**25 Minutes Later  
**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

After fully explaining who they were, and where exactly they were from, the council members continued to look at them in shock. "So...we're not alone after all..." Hirano said. "That's...new."

Kira giggled a bit "Yeah, that's pretty much our reaction as well," she said, "We had NO idea this planet already had natives, and humans at that."

Ryu then spoke, "And our mobile station _Valhalla_ is orbiting us while the PLANT Colonies we brought with us are in one of your planet's Lagrange Gravitational Points. And if you want to know what they are, you'll have to come to Uzu sometime and see the video images we have," he said and the others were suprised.

"Man, you guys are centuries ahead of anyone in the elemental nations in technology..." Choza said.

"Well, we don't have Chakra like we said, so we gotta make up for that." Kira said.

"Actually, you do have Chakra." Hiashi said, causing both Coordinators to blink. "I used my Byakugan Bloodline to check, and you both have all of the necessary Chakra Pathways in your bodies. You could easily use Chakra if you learn how to use it...in fact, you each have a surprising amount of Chakra in your systems."

The two looked at the Hyuuga head, with dumbfounded looks on thier faces.

"Y-You're kidding," Ryu said, but Hiashi shook his head, "Holy shit! How can anyone have missed that!?" he yelled.

"Exactly how much Chakra do we have?" Kira said, shock clear as day on her face.

Hiashi looked again, and blinked, "Judging by your reserves, you have at least...Low Kage level chakra!" he said in surprise.

The Shinobi all looked at Hiashi and the two coordinators in shock and surprise, "L-Low Kage Level?" Shiori asked in shock, "How..."

"I'm...guessing Low Kage level means its rather high?" Ryu asked, and Hizuren nodded his head "Yes," he said, "And considering the fact neither of you have had training in Chakra to begin with...starting off with Kage Level, even low Kage Level Chakra...its just amazing."

"I wonder how much Chakra the others have..." Kira asked to herself.

Ryu shrugged, "Don't know. We'll find as soon as we get back to the Colony. But we can have our friends who are above us come down and get checked, we'd have to find a safe place for them to land though, we don't want them to attract too much attention."

"If they are all the same size as that one...mobile suit that saved Naru and Hikari, they can land in one of the training fields." Hizuren said, "Those should be perfect since civilians are not allowed there unless with special permission."

"And I can have my wife check them out," Hiashi said, "She's a more experienced Medical Nin, and can get a precise Chakra Reading better than even I can."

Both Kira and Ryu agreed to that, and soon after, the meeting was called to an end, as Kira, Ryu and Hizuren left to check up on the Uzumaki Twins.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_Hokage Office  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

Naruto groaned as he finally began to wake up '_Uhh...what happened?_' he thought as he opened his eyes. In instantly took in the fact that his sister, Hikari, was leaning against him, still sleeping. The next thing he noticed was that they were both sitting on a couch, in the Hokage's office.

'_Jiji's Office?_' he thought, '_How did we get here...?_'

"Naruto, good to see your awake." A voice said, and Naruto turned to see Yugao and Hayate standing close by, "Are you alright?" her surrogate big sister said, and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he said, "But I had the most crazy dream, me and Hikari-nee were being chased by the villagers again, but we ran into these two people, who had these weird things that made loud banging noises to kill the villagers, and then they summoned this huge metal...thing to scare them off."

Hayate chuckled a bit at that, while Yugao just smiled "Naruto, that wasn't a dream, that really happened." she said, causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"NANI?" He shouted in shock, causing Hikari to wake up from the voice.

"Who, wha hu...?" she said, as she looked around "What the...I had the weirdest dream..."

"Hikari-nee, it wasn't a dream," Hayate said, and Hikari looked at him and Yugao in shock "The villagers tried to hurt you again, but those two people came in and stopped them."

The twins just looked at them, not believing what they were hearing. It was exactly at that moment that Hizuren walked into the office, followed by Kira and Ryu.

The Uzumaki children's eyes widen at seeing the same two peopl who rescued them.

"I-It's you!" they both said at the same time in suprise, "You're actually real!"

Ryu and Kira could only smile at the two, while sweat-dropping at the same time. "Yes, we're real." Ryu said, "What, did you think we were just figments of your imagination or something?"

Both children blushed a bit while the others laughed. "Anyways, are you two alright?" Kira asked as she approached the kids.

"Yeah...we've had a lot worse to be honest," Hikari said, not noticing quick flash of pain and anger on Kira's face, "You came just in time...for what its worth, thank you for saving us Kira-san."

"Theirs no need to thank us, we were simply doing what was right." Kira said, and then walked up to them and hugged them.

"I've seen many children who were treated horribly in war, as they are mostly used as disposable tools," she said as seh remembered seeing the video of the Londonia Extended Labs, back in the Second Bloody Valentine War. How all those children were shot and left to die. "What the villagers were trying to do too you was no different, if not worse. I could never stand by and watch as they tried to hurt you two."

"Still...thank you," Naruto said, "We didn't think we'd get out of that one..."

"Well hopefully, you two won't be chased by the villagers again," Kira said, gaining surprised looks from the two. "We spoke with Hokage-sama about it, and he agreed that, if you two wanted too...we could take you too our home were you can stay for a while."

The eyes of the two children widen at that, clearly shocked, but overall surprised.

"Y-You mean like...being adopted," Hikari managed to say, and the two nodded at that. "Yeah, but we're not officially adopting you," Ryu said, "We're just taking you to our home where you will be safe until Hokage-sama here can...take care of the villagers, the civilian council, and anyone else who would want to do harm to you." he then smiled "So, what do you say?"

"YES!" The two both shouted simultaneously, as they hopped of the couch, Naruto hugging Kira while Hikari hugged Ryu, both crying tears of joy by the fact someone actually wanted them. The act caught them by surprise for a moment before they returned the embrace. Yugao, Hayate and Hizuren smiled at the sight.

"Well, I best let Mark know we're bringing some guests with us," Ryu said as he let go of Hikari, and picked out his communicator, turning it on "Mark, its Ryu, you there?"

"_About time you called, we were beginning to get worried,_" Mark's voice said, loud enough for the others to hear. "_We just came across something you might be interested in._"

Ryu rose an eyebrow "What is it?" he asked.

"_A few miles our, our sensors picked something up._" Mark said, "_We checked it out, and sensors show there is some sort of underground facility...I'd say its about three Kilo's from the village too the south east, about 50 feet below._"

This came to the surprise of the others, as Ryu turned too Hizuren "Do you know any facilities in that general area?" he asked, and Hizuren's eyes narrowed.

"No...but I think I know someone who would." he said, "I think your friend may have located the head quarters for ROOT."

The two veterans of the Bloody Valentine Wars were suprised at that. Ryu then turned back to his communicator.

"Mark I think you discovered a big stinking rat nest," he said, "Forward me the coordinates, also I want you and the others to land at these set of coordinates I'm sending you. Also, get in contact with Valhalla, and tell them to send down a shuttle at those same coordinates."

"_Roger that,_" Mark said. "_Also, just got word a little while ago, we just managed to establish communications with Earth, and the boys upstairs are beginning work on the GENESIS Relay System. It should be working in a day or two._"

Ryu smiled "Perfect timing," he said, "Once we get back to Uzu no Kuni, we're gonna have to contact the others back home. Things are about to get interesting here."

"_Copy, see you at the Coordinates, and sending you the ones to that facility now._" Mark said, before Ryu received the coordinates and the transmission ended.

"What's a GENESIS Relay?" Yugao asked.

"Well, you remember when we told you about the GENESIS Superweapon ZAFT made?" Kira asked, and the others nodded except for Naruto and Hikari, who were completely lost. "Originally, GENESIS was going to be a way to achieve faster than light travel between different planets in our star system like Mars, Venus and Jupiter."

"It worked perfectly, but it could only work planets already in the star system," Ryu continued, "However, after the perfection of the Voiture Lumiere system, or V.L system for short, it combined with GENESIS, we could begin colonizing other worlds. GENESIS would give the necessary boost, while the V.L system would take us the rest of the way there. The trick, is that now we need too set up additional GENESIS 'Relays' we like to call them, at newly colonized worlds, that way the trip back will be much quicker for others."

"It took us two and a half months to get here from earth," Kira said, "But once we get the Relay situated here, the trip will be cut down too about a week."

The others looked at them in both surprise, and in awe. Except for Naruto and Hikari, who just looked at them with very confused expressions. "Uhh...what the heck are you talking about?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head.

Kira smiled "Well Naruto-kun, we're not from your world, we're from another world." she said, surprising both of the twins "I guess you could say we're...aliens I guess."

The twins gaped at hearing that, "You're kidding, right?" Hikari said and the two Coordinators only shook their heads at that.

"Nope, it's all 100% true, squirt," Ryu said only to get elbowed by Kira.

"Don't be mean," she muttered before smiling at the twins "But he's right, we're being completely honest here, we're from a complete different planet."

The twins just looked at them for a few moments with shocked expressions, before they both simultaneously grinned "Sweet!" they both said, causing them too chuckle.

"Well anyways, we should get moving if we're going too meet up with the others in time." Ryu said, and the others nodded as they left the office, and headed towards the rendezvous coordinates.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Later  
_**

**_Training Ground 7  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

A few minutes later, the group soon found themselves at the Konoha Training Ground 7. "Alright, they should be here right about...now." Ryu said. The moment after Ryu said that, they heard the sound of engines, and they all looked up and saw the five massive machines in the sky, one of which Naru and Hikari instantly recognized as the machine they saw earlier.

The three shinobi were looking at the mobile suits and were looking at the Murasame that looked like a samurai.

The five mobile suits landed in front of the gathered group, and powered down. Then the cockpit hatches opened and the pilots descended down on their boarding cables. Upon reaching the ground, they removed their helmets, revealing their faced.

"Sup you guys!" Jaden said with a grin "I was starting to get board up there!"

"Sorry, we've been pretty busy these last few hours." Kira said, before turning to the Shinobi, "Hokage-sama, these here are our team mates, Jaden Takeo, Amy Takeo, Matthew Takeo, Mu La Flagga, and Mark Cadillac."

The Hokage and shinobi nodded in greeting, while returned it.

"Guys, this is Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hayate Gekko, Yugao Uzuki, and the kids are Naruto and Hikari Uzumaki," he said and the pilots smiled at the twins while giving them either a wave or a nod, while the twins shyly returned the gesture.

"Greetings!" Mu said with a grin "Nice to know we're not alone in the universe."

"Live long in prosper!" Jaden said as he made a strange symbol with his right hand, which resulted in Amy to slap him behind the head "Hey! That was funny and you know it!"

The men slapped their face, while Kira and Amy rolled their eyes at Jaden's stupidity.

"Yeah sure, whatever," Kira said, and turned toward the Shinobi.

"Sorry about that, he's the jokester of the entire team," she said, and the three waved it off, saying they had these situations before.

"Anyways," Mark said as he stepped forward "We got a few minutes until that shuttle arrives, so you mind telling me what's going on so far?"

Ryu nodded, as the others turned serious "That facility your sensors picked up belongs to a group called ROOT," he said, "Their pretty much a Black Ops group, similar to the old Phantom Pain Corps during the alliance days. Its been founded and is run by this guy," he showed them an Image of Danzo "Danzo Shimura, Hizuren here says he ordered Danzo to disband ROOT, but he knows he didn't, but lacks the proof to say otherwise."

Mark and the others looked at the image "Don't know why, but I can already tell I hate him," Mu commented, "He's got that same damn look in his eye that Djibril had."

"Exactly," Ryu said, as he put the photo away "And from what Hizuren told me about him and ROOT, it wouldn't surprise me one bit if he had a program similar to the Extendeds, only a lot worse since these guys can use Chakra."

"Chakra?" Mark asked, with a risen eyebrow.

"Abridged version, it's a special power these people use," she said, as Hayate stepped forward and demonstrated by creating a shadow clone, much to the suprise of the four Terminal Agents.

"Dang!" Jaden said, while Ryu nodded.

"Yeah, and there's a possibility that we can use it too. And since me and Kira are Ultimate Coordinators, we have Low Kage level reserves, which is very high," he said, shocking them even more.

"I guess we have deep relations with this planet," Amy said, shocked. "It can't be a coincidence that these Elemental Nation's culture style is practically identical to Japan's back in their feudal era, and humans on earth are really all capable of using Chakra..."

"Getting off track here, what do we do with these ROOT guys and Danzo?" Matthew asked.

"Simple," Ryu said, "Once we get back to Valhalla, I'll contact the leaders and the Terminal High Command, and ask for permission to stage an armed intervention. Since ROOT can obviously threaten the peace between not just the elemental nations, but also our relations with the planet as a whole, they are clearly a threat that must be dealt with."

The others nodded in agreement, and it was right then they heard engines roaring, and they looked up to see a small shuttle approaching their position.

"Theirs your ride," Mark said, "We'll go on back to Uzu no Kuni for now, and get a few teams ready in case we do get the go-ahead."

Ryu nodded as the shuttle, a Challenger-class, landed next to them. The hatch opened and one of the crew, clad in a white with red trim ZAFT pilot normal suit greeted them.

"Generals Yamato, we got a call from Commander Cadillac that you need a ride back up to Valhalla!" the crewman said, with a salute which Ryu returned.

"Yes, and we have some additional guests." Ryu said, "Once we get to Valhalla, I need to get into contact with Earth."

"Yes sir!" The crewman said, as he reenterd the shuttle, and soon after Ryu and the others followed inside.

A few minutes later, the _Challenger-_class shuttle took off from the ground, as it rose back into the air. Soon following, the Mobile Suits of the Freedom Team took off as well, reengaging their Mirage Colloid Cloaks as they headed back to Uzu no Kuni, for today was the first day, of many changes in the elemental nations will be made.

* * *

**117Jorn: And THERE you go! Its finally finished! I never thought I would actually write this fic, I had it on the shelves for years now, but I finally decided to try and write it. And of course, I couldn't have done it without Patriot-112, and Dragonknightryu. ****  
**


End file.
